


The Best Day

by saltypeachylil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - USA Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Haikyuu & Taylor Swift Week 2020, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Seijoh suga, Slightly Illegal Activities, driving with a permit but no adult, repost bc i accidentally deleted this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypeachylil/pseuds/saltypeachylil
Summary: Five of Oikawa Tooru’s Best Memories + One ForgottenTaylor Swift Week Day 1: The Best Day x Fifteen x Fearless((repost because i accidentally deleted this))
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Best Day

I.

The October air is chilly, the perfect autumn temperature for pumpkin picking. The Oikawas and Iwaizumis have carpooled their children to the local pumpkin patch. As soon as the car is parked, both five year old boys race out of the car, hoping to find the biggest, roundest, most orange pumpkin in the large open field ahead of them. 

“Wait Tooru, don’t forget your coat!” Tooru’s mother shouts. The smaller of the two boys turns back around and struggles against his mother to put on the large blue coat. It’s puffy and swallows him whole. 

“I’m gonna find the biggest pumpkin!” Tooru exclaims. 

“Not if I find it first!” Hajime shouts back, challenge accepted. 

There’s the scent of fried foods in the air. The wind rustles the dried corn stalks surrounding the large pumpkin patch. There are tractors pulling little carts painted like train cars, pulling children around the farm. 

Tooru and Hajime have picked out their pumpkins, both roughly the same size though Hajime’s is a little larger, barely bigger than Tooru’s to win their silly competition. The two boys have now moved on from the gourds to watching the animals.

“Look at all those chickens, Haji!” Tooru screams, delighted at the small yellow birds, huddled under a heat lamp in their cage. Mr. Iwaizumi presses quarters into the boys’ hands so that they can use the converted candy dispenser which is now filled with dried corn kernels. 

Tooru is content to just feed the birds but Hajime has other ideas it seems, as he dumps his handful of corn down Tooru’s shirt. This sets off another competition, a game of tag while the boys toss sticks, corn, and dirt at each other until the sunlight burns the open skies with shades of gold, red, and eventually the purple of twilight. 

In the car ride home, after several minutes of wrangling the children into the backseat of the car, begging them to use their seat belts properly, the boys are gently snoring now. Hajime with his head leaning against the car window, mouth open, sprawled across the back seat except for his legs which are tightly closed together held by Tooru’s arms. Tooru is clinging to Hajime like a lifeline, and while unsafe, brings a smile to the adults’ faces. This time can be an exception. 

  
  
  


II.

Hajime and Tooru are thirteen now, in their last year of middle school. Tooru has finally reached his goal of being the captain of the volleyball team but it’s not enough. It’s never enough. He’s driven, he’s ambitious, he wants to be the best. 

He spends too much time staying after the team sanctioned practice time to perfect his serves and sets. He’s grateful to the local convenience store owner who doesn’t question why he buys several plastic water bottles every morning on the walk to school. 

The feelings of doubt claw their way up from his stomach to his throat. He pushes through it, it’s been worse before.  _ I can be stronger _ , he thinks to himself,  _ I am not weak.  _ Each doubt, each fear culminates its nervous energy into the desire to do better, be better, until it snaps.

Tooru is on the floor, pain sharp and throbbing in his knee. His frustrated screams bounce across the gymnasium walls and quickly turn into hot, angry tears. Somehow he has just enough strength left to reach his cellphone.

“Oikawa you brat, it’s 9pm what in the world-” comes Hajime’s lecture.

“I-Iwa-” his voice trembles.

“I’m on my way.” 

The connection cuts off and Tooru laughs bitterly to himself. Of course there was no way his late night practices were a secret. Hajime has always been able to figure out everything about him without prompting. Today, he can’t decide if that’s a good or bad thing. 

The next day, Tooru isn’t allowed to go to practice but spends the time in the school library working on homework and reading the small collection of choose your own sci-fi adventure novels (again). He could walk home, but somehow, being in his own house would be more mentally exhausting than being at school, wasting time until his normal arrival time. 

His character has just escaped from the killer enemy spacecraft when something taps his shoulder. It’s a hand, oh, it’s just Hajime.

“I had a feeling you would be here. Still getting the same endings?” he teases. 

Tooru stands up and gathers his belongings. 

“Something has to bring me serotonin, Iwa” he responds as he returns the novels to their proper spot on the bookshelf.

“You’re confusing serotonin and dopamine again. I thought you paid attention in class Mr. Needs to be Perfect all the Time.”

“Well clearly, that’s impossible.” The retort is more bitter than Tooru wanted it and as he tries to brush it off as a joke, Hajime grabs his wrist and tells him to come along. Outside of the school, Hajime’s mom is in their family car, parked and reading a book. Tooru can’t quite make it out but he also doesn’t really care.

“Iwa, I can walk you know. I’m not completely useless.” Tooru complains.

“You want to walk all the way to the mall?” Hajime asks with a grin on his face.

The two window shop and try on ridiculous outfits while Mrs. Iwaizumi shops for candles and home decor. After being dropped off at his house, Tooru gives Hajime a large hug and whispers thank you before going to bed for the night. 

It is a good thing that Hajime has always been able to figure out everything about him.

  
  
  


III.

There’s nothing exciting about the first day of highschool that is different from any other first day. It’s nice to see the friends from middle school that he hasn’t seen since their cheesy eighth grade graduation that no one took seriously except for their parents. This however, is the first day of high school and Tooru can’t find anything special about it. This is just a reminder that there are four more years in this sleepy town before he can start living his life the way he actually wants. 

If Hajime is nervous, there’s no way to tell, which in turn tells Tooru that there’s nothing to worry about. They’ve been friends since they were five years old, this is nothing new especially since they’re still best friends, at each others’ sides through thick and thin. 

What is exciting and new, is the opportunity to finally join a volleyball team with potential. Seijoh is his best chance to finally be scouted by colleges and maybe even professional teams. The activity fair isn’t until the end of the week though, so he’ll just have to wait patiently. 

“Something you were never good at,” Hajime grumbles as Tooru complains again about the wait. 

Finally,  _ finally,  _ it’s the day of the activity fair and Tooru drags Hajime towards the volleyball sign up table. He’s now learned that he can’t become a star on his own. As he signs his and Hajime’s name on the roster he notices he isn’t the only name listed for setter. Must be the team’s official setter. He’s excited to meet this Koushi Sugawara and learn from him.

IV.

  
  


Koushi Sugawara is, not in fact, an older team member, but rather a fellow freshman competing for the starting setter spot. They practice together, constantly pushing each other to do better in a way Hajime and their other friends couldn’t quite understand. 

“As long as there’s someone there to tell you to quit when you’re ahead instead of hurting yourself again,” is his reply to Tooru’s question “why aren’t you acting like my mom anymore.”

As the months drag on, the practices become shorter and the time spent with Koushi becomes longer. They leave their private practice sessions to grab food on the way home, spend time together during free periods, and even goof off together on the weekends. 

It’s one such weekend where they intended to do their summer reading together but have given up and are now watching some random movie on netflix when Koushi turns his head and asks, “hey wanna do something kind of illegal?” 

It’s exactly one month until Tooru’s fifteenth birthday but Koushi turned fifteen earlier this month and now has his learner’s permit. His parents have been letting him drive around the abandoned housing development not too far from their neighborhood. Not by himself of course, but Koushi is more crafty than others give him credit for. Tooru doesn’t know why he’s agreed to let the slightly older boy drive him around in circles, they’re dead if anyone catches them, but the blinding smile on Koushi’s face as they make the approximately fiftieth right turn sends his heart soaring. 

He calls Hajime once he’s home alone that night, breathless after coming to terms with the fact that he’s finally has the foundation to set up the enemies to lovers he always loves in his “trashy sci-fi novels” as Hajime describes them. He gives into the urges to blush into his pillows and twirl around his room like a princess wearing a new ball gown. Nothing can bring down this high. 

V.

They’re seventeen now, in their junior year of high school. This is the year things get serious. Grades have to be in peak condition for colleges to see their transcripts next year.Tooru has filled out so many scouting applications for colleges all across the country. His dream is just within reach. He’s ready to take the world by storm, after he finishes the last of these stupid high school milestones. 

One of those milestones is finally asking Koushi on a real date. Tooru was graciously gifted a car for his seventeenth birthday and the two of them have been dancing around each other for years. A boyfriend isn’t something Tooru thought he would ever want but Koushi… Well there’s something to be said for pretty setters, isn’t there? 

He’s decided he’s going to do it after volleyball practice, tell him that is. The fellow juniors are cleaning the gym, Issei and Tooru sweep the floor while Hajime, Takahiro and Koushi put away the net and gather any stray volleyballs. He’s mentally practicing his confession speech,  _ yes he wrote a speech,  _ thinking about all the possible outcomes when Hajime throws a volleyball at his head instead of into the cart.

“Oops, it looks like I missed,” Hajime’s sarcastic tone leaves no room for sincerity. 

“Nah, I think you got it where you wanted it,” comes Takahiro’s voice across the gym. 

Tooru is, as predicted by the other boys in the room, pouting. “Ow that hurts Iwa, what did I ever do to you?”

“Existed” comes Koushi’s voice and the boys laugh and Tooru’s pout furthers. 

The five of them leave school together and while Tooru is upset he lost his chance to confess, he’s glad to be spending time with his friends and teammates. But as he takes the turn to his house where the rest of the team separates, Koushi is coming with him. Maybe he hasn’t lost his chance yet. 

The silence between them is comfortable as they take the familiar streets to the Oikawa house. Koushi has been a common guest since their freshman year and like Tooru, could probably do this walk with his eyes closed. The sun is setting, setting the fire ablaze with oranges and pinks, giving Tooru that familiar feeling of hope and adoration that always comes when he’s with Koushi. The sky gently fades to purple and all too quickly it’s Koushi and Tooru standing underneath the porchlight. 

Tooru fiddles with his fingers trying to start the conversation, invite him in or do something, anything other than gape at the pretty boy in front of him but Koushi has other plans it seems. Koushi has crossed the divide between them, placing the first kiss on Tooru’s lips. 

Arms wrap around waists and then fingers tangle in hair and his head is spinning, trying to comprehend how this is really something. It’s fearless. 

  
  
  


+1

They’ve all graduated high school now. Tooru Oikawa is heading to Argentina to play professional volleyball; Hajime Iwaizumi is headed to California to study sports therapy; Koushi Sugawara is headed to a local college to study elementary education; Issei Matsukawa and Takahiro Hanamaki are going to spend a year traveling and taking a gap year. 

This is one of the last few times they’ll probably be together before they head off into the real world as “adults” but they know they’ll keep in contact. The five of them are on the couch in the Iwaizumi living room, watching random VHS tapes when they stumble across a home video of Tooru and Hajime as kids. 

“Oh this is one of my favorite ones,” Hajime notes, pushing play. The two of them are at the kitchen table in the next room over but clearly much smaller. The table is covered in newspaper and paint splotches as the boys build model pirate ships and run around with wooden swords. 

“Aw you were so cute, what happened?” Koushi teases, cuddling closer to Tooru. Tooru kisses his boyfriend’s silver hair and comes up with an equally witty response.

“I met you.”

“Ew can you two lovebirds please save it for anywhere but my living room” comes the complaint from Hajime. 

They all spend the rest of the night rewinding and watching more tapes, carefully placing them back in the loud plastic packaging and making fun of each other. Tooru takes a deep breath. The future will be okay as long as he has these people by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Feel free to come talk about oisuga with me @saltypeachylil on twitter :)


End file.
